


In Darkness

by serenbach



Series: Ignoct Week Entries [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby IgNoct, Gen, Ignoct Week, Kid Fic, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: When a power cut leaves Insomnia in total darkness, Ignis seeks out Noctis for comfort.





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> For the "sharing a bed" Ignoct Week prompt. I see them as being 6 and 8 here - Noct young enough to still see his dad as a superhero and Ignis old enough to know how dangerous it can be in the dark. I also love thinking of little Iggy going to Noctis for comfort, not just the other way around.

It felt like he had only been asleep for five minutes when Ignis shook him awake.

“Noct?” he whispered. “Noctis, wake up. Please.”

Noctis was too tired to notice at first that Iggy’s voice was strange, but the way he was shaking his arm soon made him pay attention.

“What’s the matter?” he yawned, his eyes still mostly closed.

“The lights have gone out,” Ignis told him urgently, no longer shaking his arm but not letting go of him, either. “All the lights have gone out.”

Noctis did open his eyes at that. His room was in shadow, the nightlight that usually cast warm stars across his ceiling was in darkness, and the cracks in his curtains that usually let in some light were letting in nothing at all.

He couldn’t even see Iggy’s face, but he could hear him breathing. He sounded scared.

“There must be a power cut,” Ignis said, in a way that sounded like he was trying to be grown-up and calm but wasn’t quite managing it. “The whole city’s in darkness.”

“It’s okay,” Noctis told him, reaching to pat Iggy’s hand where it was on his arm. “My dad keeps the daemons away. Nothing bad’s gonna happen.”

“I know,” Ignis said, but he sounded dubious, the same way Noct sounded whenever anyone tried to convince him that carrots were tasty.

Noctis leant forward and rummaged around in his bedroom drawer until he found his torch, flicking it on to see the wide-eyed expression on Ignis’ face melt into relief. “Wanna sleep here tonight?”

Ignis nodded, scrambling into bed next to him. Noctis handed him the torch and cuddled up next to him, his eyes already closing again.

“Noct?” Ignis whispered. He made a noise to show he was listening. “Thank you.”

Noct snuggled up closer. “I’d _never_ leave you by yourself in the dark, Iggy,” he promised.


End file.
